geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic 4:Episode 3:The Unreleased game.
(if ya didn`t find this good,i don`t blame you.) The Story of how i got this thing... another day of my life,a boring day i should say,tomorrow was my birthday and i was kinda happy,i loved the sonic franchise since Sonic 1 so i expected a videogame as a gift,i always played Sonic 1 in my room and have finished it a couple of times,i liked that scene where Dr. Robotnik explodes once you beat him,i was out with my friends for dinner,we always take our bikes and go to Domino`s to eat some pepperoni pizza,after we ate,me,Brandon,and Mike went back to our homes,but...we stopped at a videogame store to get any new video games,the man working there,lets call him VGman,walked to us,and in a welcoming tone:"Hi there! haven`t seen ya in a while" "oh hi,any new games?" i said. "well,i have one in the storage room,it was released two days ago,i first got it today,morning." he went to the storage room and got a DVD,its cover had the words "SONIC4EP3" written on it,with...a red marker i guess? we took it,and walked to my house,to try it out. i wish i never bought this. my friends left and i was home alone,my parents were on vacation in the Maldives,i tapped it into my PS4,and opened the game. OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO The Game started,pretty normal,Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles were in the ring where it said 'SONIC 4 EPISODE 3",i was excited and...well...confused. This was cancelled,but....how and why was it "released"? knowing that it came in a hand-made cover. i pressed X,and began the first act. "ZONE ACT 0" "zone? what is "ZONE"? and...why is it act 0? was this a hacked game? or it is an unfinished version?" despite that,i played,it was the normal Green Hill Zone look,no music,i walked,with Sonic,in the level,it began getting darker....and darker,then a screenshot of a dead couple,eaten to death by what seemed like sharks,appeared for a second,i jumped in my place and sweat was pouring from my face,"ARE THESE MY FUCKING MOM AND DAD?" i thought it could be something else,but....i felt they are dead. the music played finally,it was reversed,i unreversed it with a program,it was a song i didn`t know,it spoke about death and such,"edgy." i said to myself,i looked at my screen,it said:"SONIC HAS DIED ACT 0" in what seemed like Broken English,it went to the next act "NO PLACE TO HIDE ACT 1" it had tails in it,like sonic really died,i walked,again. emptiness and,this time,there were pictures of Sonic`s body....cut into pieces.under it was:"H IL R BO NI " other words were covered in black paint,it kept reappearing,scattered around the level,a figure appeared,it grabbed tails..and...screams can be heard,the lights went out,i opened my flashlight,and walked in the rooms of the house,asking myself "Did the game do that to me?" and i saw something...i can`t describe this. pictures of a dead sonic,same from the level,appeared on every screen in the house,i thought i was hallucinating,knowing that its somehow now 6:00 AM After Midnight. i went to sleep,ignoring what happened today.. the next day.. i woke up,to see the television news,"COUPLE FOUND DROWNING AND CUT IN PIECES BY SHARKS IN MALDIVES" it showed pictures of my mom and dad,tore to pieces,same as that image in the game, "i knew it." i dropped crying on the floor,i grabbed the game,and a sledgehammer,and destroyed it with all my rage and anger,and sadness,i will never buy a game....before doubleckecking it on an emulator. HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST LOST GAMING EVER ON THIS WIKI! I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT GOOD,IF YOU POINTED OUT ANYTHING THAT I CAN FIX,TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS,WEXXY,OUT. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:AM A FAT BABY WUAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Rudolph the Reindeer Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:That pasta that tried to be good Category:Did you make a prediction? Category:Oh no